


Thorki Kinktober (Heldentod)

by Heldentod



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Самый что ни на есть канон: тот самый миф, в котором ледяные великаны украли молот Тора и ему пришлось притворяться Фрейей.





	1. День 1. Физическая близость без секса

Тор лежит в палатке, с головой закутавшись в одеяло, и чутко прислушивается к ночным звукам - там, снаружи, мерзкая осенняя ночь с её сыростью и туманом. Локи вечером вытянул короткую спичку и потому дежурит у костра первым. Тор хотел бы его сменить, но знает - брат гордый и ни за что ему этого не позволит. Поэтому Тор просто ждёт, когда закончится дежурство, и пытается не заснуть, если это вообще можно сделать в таком холоде.

Локи залезает в палатку, впуская с собой промозглый осенний воздух и тихо чертыхается. Его трясёт от холода.   
\- Ты что не спишь? - шёпотом спрашивает он.   
\- Тебя жду, - так же тихо отвечает Тор. - Вот, одеяло тебе согрел, держи.  
Локи молча кивает и, скинув с себя плащ, заворачивается в одеяло как есть, в одежде.  
\- Ты бы сапоги снял, ноги же не отдохнут совсем.  
\- Ага, а если я их сниму, они у меня отмёрзнут. - огрызается Локи.

Они лежат молча. Тор считает минуты и слушает дыхание брата в надежде, что тот согреется и уснёт. Но Локи только сильнее стучит зубами и наконец начинает шмыгать носом - то ли от холода, то ли от жалости к себе. Тор ни за что не спросит, а Локи и не признается. Вместо того, чтобы задавать неуместные вопросы, Тор протягивает ему руку:  
\- Эй, иди ко мне.  
К его удивлению Локи даже не думает сопротивляться и просто молча перебирается к Тору под одеяло. 

Они никогда не лежат вот так вместе - даже после самой горячей ночи Локи под утро всегда уходит к себе. Тор к этому привык, хотя и мечтает иногда проснуться с Локи в одной постели. Сейчас, конечно, не место и не время для таких мыслей, но Тор задерживает дыхание, чувствуя как брат всё ближе прижимается к нему.   
Он осторожно берёт его ладони и подносит их ко рту, согревая дыханием. Локи издаёт нервный смешок и опять хлюпает носом.  
\- Ничего не говори, - просит он.  
\- Я и не собирался - отвечает Тор и осторожно целует его пальцы.  
На ощупь они как ледышки.  
Локи утыкается носом ему в шею и прерывисто вздыхает. Сердце Тора готово растаять - как будто им снова по восемь лет и кто-то обидел его мелкого братишку, которого хочется защитить от всего плохого, что только есть в мире. Он осторожно обнимает Локи и прижимает его к себе. Через несколько минут тот перестаёт дрожать, а ещё позже - спинывает свои сапоги и наступает Тору на ноги своими холодными ступнями.

Тору очень тепло, будто вокруг июльский полдень, а не серый промозглый октябрь. Он слышит, как по-птичьи частит сердце брата, не попадая в такт с его собственным. Чувствует, как оттаивает Локи в его объятиях, становится теплее и мягче - пальцы уже не такие холодные, а дыхание становится всё ровнее и тише. Он больше не лежит, вытянувшись в струнку, а вжимается в брата всем телом, повторяя его изгиб за изгибом. Их ноги тесно переплелись друг с другом, нога Локи по-детски закинута Тору на бедро, чтобы удобнее было прижиматься ещё ближе. Голова Локи покоится у Тора на плече и темные кудри смешно щекочут нос, но Тор не двигается, боясь спугнуть своё собственное счастье. Вместо этого он осторожно целует брата в макушку, вдыхая запах костра, тумана и каких-то горьких травок, которые Локи любит подбрасывать в огонь. Локи в ответ бормочет что-то сквозь сон, мягкий и податливый, и обнимает Тора. И Тор, улыбнувшись, обнимает его в ответ.


	2. День 2. Феминизация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Самый что ни на есть канон: тот самый миф, в котором ледяные великаны украли молот Тора и ему пришлось притворяться Фрейей.

\- Ты уверен, что это обязательно?  
\- Уверен.  
\- Неужели никакого другого способа нет?  
\- Никакого.  
\- Брось, Локи, ты же маг, что тебе стоит?  
\- Лучше тебе не знать, во что обычно обходится такая магия. Прекрати ныть, Тор. Как в бою горячку пороть - так это ты первый, а тут чего застрял? Даже жизнью рисковать не надо.  
\- Можно я просто сверну ему шею?  
\- Нет. Заткнись и надевай платье.

Тор стоит перед зеркалом в исподних штанах и рубахе и угрюмо прикладывает к себе платье, пытаясь оценить, насколько комичный будет у него вид на этой проклятой свадьбе. Платье, конечно, красивое: тонкая струящаяся ткань, вся в каких-то листочках и кисточках. От этого он чувствует себя ещё более дурацко и косится на Локи. Тот лежит, вытянувшись на кровати, и пялится на Тора, даже не скрывая своего веселья.

\- Ты может это, отвернешься? - ворчит Тор.  
\- Пф-ф-ф, чего это ты вдруг застеснялся? - с насмешкой тянет Локи.

Тор пытается влезть в платье и неудачно распрямляет плечи, так что ткань трещит и рвётся по шву. Локи закатывает глаза - это уже четвёртая примерка за вечер.  
\- Честное слово, проще было бы тебя в мешок из-под картошки обрядить, не думаю что Трюм заметит разницу.  
\- Отвали, рыжий.

Прежде чем передать Тору следующий наряд, Локи проходится пальцами по ткани и что-то шепчет себе под нос.  
\- Что это ты там наговариваешь?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты ещё и его порвал, дубина. Красивое же!

Оно и правда красивое. Как ни крути, красное Тору всегда идёт. А это ещё и похоже отдалённо на его доспехи: медные пластины на груди, широкий кожаный пояс, вышитые серебряными нитями рукава. Все предыдущие платья были какой-то ошибкой, и у Тора появляется смутное подозрение - а не заставил ли Локи его перемерить все предыдущие тряпки просто чтобы посмеяться лишний раз?

Локи вскакивает с кровати и обходит Тора кругом. Ему тоже явно нравится, но не то чтобы Тор ждал чьего-то одобрения.  
\- Ну красотка же.   
\- Угу. - соглашается Тор.

\- Так! - Локи хлопает в ладоши, - а теперь нам нужно заплести тебе косы!   
\- Тебе придется делать это самому, - рычит Тор, - никаких служанок.  
\- Почему? - притворно удивляется Локи. - это так сильно уязвляет твою мужественность?  
\- Да потому что это ты меня во всю эту историю втянул!  
\- Мда? А кто напился до слюней и дрых, пока у тебя крали молот?  
\- А кто устроил мне скандал накануне? Я вообще-то горе заливал, думал что ты ко мне не вернешься уже никогда.  
\- А кто вёл себя как баран? - глаза у Локи сверкают, не предвещая ничего хорошего. С таким лучше не спорить.  
\- Ну я, - вздыхает Тор, - слушай, просто заплети мне косу.  
\- Ладно, поворачивайся. Придурок.  
\- Сам придурок.  
\- Неужели ты надеялся, что я от тебя куда-то денусь? Ты от меня и в Хель не сбежишь.  
\- Да знаю я, - отвечает Тор и незаметно вздрагивает, когда Локи запускает гребень ему в волосы.

По крайней мере, к такой причёске Тору не привыкать. Он вообще-то любит косы, а ещё любит когда Локи трогает его за волосы. Правда, о последнем Локи знать совершенно необязательно.

\- А теперь, - Локи еле сдерживает смех, - надо бы избавиться от всего лишнего, моя дорогая принцесса.  
\- Э, это ты о чем? - напрягается Тор.  
\- О твоей бороде.   
\- Локи, НЕТ!  
\- Это я еще не говорил ничего про волосы на ногах! Как же мы тебя замуж выдадим с такими ногами, ты себя видел вообще?  
\- ЛОКИ!


	3. День 3. "Недостатки" внешности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая АУ, а может и не АУ, в которой Тор остался на земле после финальной битвы с Таносом.

Коронация в Новом Асгарде откладывалась уже трижды.

В первый раз - по совершенно очевидным причинам: асгардцев стало вдвое больше. Посёлок постепенно разрастался, пока не превратился в маленький город. Всем хотелось как-то устроиться, прежде чем праздновать новый порядок.

Во второй раз - когда вернулся Локи. Так уж вышло, что Хела случайно или нарочно решила избавиться от него и выгнать обратно в мир живых прямо накануне коронации, так что Локи буквально свалился с небес на землю, а точнее с потолка прямо на пол импровизированного тронного зала, где Тор с Валькирией обсуждали детали завтрашней церемонии. Вместо коронации в Асгарде закатили пир, и Тор потом ещё долго шутил, что Локи сорвал ему коронацию во второй раз. Локи загадочно улыбался и делал вид, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

В третий раз Тор срочно понадобился своим земным друзьям. Почти как миссия со Мстителями в старые добрые времена - после гибели Таноса злодеев в мире меньше не стало, поэтому пришлось опять срочно спасать планету. Ведь теперь эта планета была их домом.

Валькирия уже порядком устала от королевских обязанностей и полгода ходила за Тором, безо всяких намёков на разные лады сообщая ему, как он неправ и что пора бы ему уже перестать валять дурака и забрать у неё трон. Тор сперва вздыхал и отмахивался, потом начал прятаться от неё, изобретать себе очередные самоубийственные миссии и пропадать на несколько недель, прихватив с собой Локи. Эти двое бесили Валькирию очень сильно: вели себя как подростки, зажимались по углам и хватали друг друга за коленки под обеденным столом. Смотреть на это было невыносимо и завидно, сама она за две тысячи лет так и не смогла больше никого полюбить.

Сама того не желая, она взяла на себя роль старшей сестры, и вот в очередной раз поймала себя на том, что отчитывает их прямо за ужином:

\- Вы ведёте себя как дети, у меня просто зла не хватает!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Брюн, это было весело! - Локи выдаёт самую сладкую из своих улыбок. Валькирии хочется запустить в него сапогом.

Тор молча кивает, соглашаясь с братом. Молча - потому что трудно одновременно говорить и обгладывать баранью ногу.  
\- Вы устроили скачки на моих пегасах, не спросив разрешения. Это нихрена не весело.  
\- Для чего ты их держишь, если на них нельзя ездить?  
\- Не для того, чтобы им ссаживали спины два идиота вроде вас. Тор, ты ведешь себя неподобающе для будущего царя!  
\- Ты звучишь неподобающе для бывшей охотницы за головами, которая торчала на Сакааре, водилась с Грандмастером и пила всё что горит! - парирует Тор, утираясь рукавом, - честное слово, когда ты успела стать такой занудой?  
\- Побыл бы ты царём больше, чем три дня - понял бы, какая это ответственность. - с этими словами Валькирия втыкает нож в столешницу, - а ты нихрена не понимаешь, Тор.  
\- Я бы и дальше рад не понимать.

Локи внезапно занимает сторону Валькирии.  
\- На самом деле тебе придётся, ты же понимаешь это? Рано или поздно.

У Тора лицо, будто его предали.  
\- Ну тогда скорее поздно. - рычит он и опрокидывает в себя очередную кружку пива.  
\- Когда? Я устала, Тор. Мы же договаривались.  
\- Через полгода, - Тор почему-то избегает смотреть ей в глаза, - Или может быть позже. Мне... мне нужно немного времени.  
\- Для чего? - нахмурившись спрашивает Локи.  
\- Да отстаньте вы от меня! - с этими словами Тор встаёт и выходит из залы, хлопнув дверью.

Валькирия пожимает плечами и подливает себе ещё вина. Локи вздыхает.  
\- Я, кажется, знаю что с ним не так.  
\- И что же?  
\- Переживает из-за... ну. Из-за того, что он выглядит не так, как раньше.   
\- Эм.  
\- Только не говори ему, умоляю. Он же мне этого не простит.  
\- Не буду.

Некоторое время они молчат.  
\- Объяснил бы ему кто-нибудь, что нельзя откладывать жизнь на потом. - нарушает тишину Брунгильда. - я думала, это достаточно очевидно.  
\- Очень трудно чувствовать себя нормальным, когда ты... ну... - голос Локи звучит неожиданно тихо - Когда ты внезапно понимаешь, что ты не такой как был раньше. Не такой, каким тебя привыкли видеть. На самом деле, я его понимаю.  
\- Тогда поговори с ним.  
\- Поговорю.

***

Локи заходит в их общую комнату. Тор, ссутулившись, сидит перед камином и смотрит на огонь.  
\- Я не достоин быть их царём, пока выгляжу вот так. Понимаешь, Ло? - очень тихо говорит он.

Локи несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот. Он думал, что придётся полчаса мягкими уговорами вытягивать из Тора правду, пока тот наконец не сознается, но не ожидал такого развития событий.

\- Я, ну. Я так не думаю. - наконец отвечает он. И куда делось всё красноречие?  
\- Я говорю это тебе, потому что ты понимаешь, каково это. То есть... прости меня за то, что уравниваю сейчас тайну твоего происхождения со своим выросшим пузом, - Тор грустно усмехается, - но в общем. Мне нечего от тебя скрывать.

Локи садится рядом и берёт Тора за руки - как он делал когда-то давно, когда они были ещё детьми. Как делала мама, когда хотела сказать что-то важное.  
\- Ты очень сильно вырос за те годы, что прошли с момента твоей неудачной коронации, мой дорогой брат. - говорит он, - Ты стал мудрее.   
\- Какая разница, сколько во мне ума, пока я в такой форме, - горько отвечает Тор.  
\- Вот сейчас ты меня обижаешь! - убрав руки, Локи недовольно складывает их на груди, - мне вообще-то всё нравится.  
Тор пытается оправдаться:  
\- Ну эй, одно дело ты, а другое - все остальные.  
\- В таких вопросах царю не должно быть дела до всех остальных. И это все еще звучит обидно! По-твоему у меня дурной вкус?  
\- Нет, - Тор сгребает Локи в объятия, - прости, я не это имел в виду.

Локи делает паузу, а потом выдыхает Тору в шею.  
\- Я тебе сейчас скажу одну вещь. Только имей в виду, что мне очень больно об этом говорить. Она про маму.  
Тор обнимает его крепче, и Локи продолжает:  
\- Когда мы поссорились, в... в тот самый день, я мог догнать её и извиниться. Мог, но не стал. Мне было слишком стыдно за себя, я решил что попрошу прощения потом, через день или два... Не надо откладывать жизнь на потом только потому, что ты себе не нравишься таким, какой ты есть сейчас, Тор. Не надо.

Они долго сидят, обнявшись. Локи уже начинает думать, что брат ничего не ответит. Но Тор наконец прерывает молчание:  
\- Ты прав. Я же тоже хотел сказать тебе, что люблю тебя в тот самый вечер, когда мы столкнулись с кораблём Таноса. Но не стал - думал что будет ещё подходящий момент.  
Локи чувствует, как предательски щиплет в носу:  
\- Его может и не быть. Ты нужен нам всем, Тор. Сейчас. Пусть сегодня всё хорошо, но кто знает.  
\- Да. Кто знает. - Тор заглядывает брату в глаза и осторожно гладит его по щеке. Рука у него большая и тёплая. - спасибо тебе.   
\- За что? - голос у Локи самую чуточку дрожит.  
\- За то, что ты рядом со мной. Вы с Валькирией правы, нужно перестать бегать от себя. Давай завтра же начнём . Поможешь мне со всеми этими бумажками?  
\- Ты царь, ты и разбирайся!   
\- Кто сказал, что я буду править один? - усмехается Тор, - ты же обещал, что никуда больше не денешься. Мне нужен советник.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Локи, - посмотрим на твоё поведение.

Через месяц коронация чуть не сорвётся снова - просто потому что царь и его советник проспят, до утра прощаясь со свободной от царских обязанностей жизнью.  
Валькирия вытащит их обоих из постели и будет орать так, что вспугнёт голубей с крыши. 

На следующий же день она уедет из Нового Асгарда. Может на годик, а может и на пару лет, кто знает. Очень здорово жить, когда тебе не нужно каждый день выполнять свои проклятые королевские обязанности.  
Какая жалость - думает Валькирия, с улыбкой пришпоривая пегаса, - что Тору этого больше не светит.


	4. День 4. Укусы, засосы, другие метки

Тор осторожно открывает дверь в комнату сестры и, оглядевшись по сторонам, проскальзывает внутрь. Ему всего-то пришлось полтора часа мяться на кухне, делая вид что он вот-вот свалит в школу, хотя на самом деле он ждал, когда из дома уедут все остальные. 

В отличие от его комнаты, у Хелы идеальный порядок, каждая мелочь лежит на своем месте. Лучше бы был бардак, думает Тор, осторожно выдвигая один ящик комода за другим - тогда бы его педантичная сестрица не заметила, что он трогал её вещи. Ему всё не везёт, в одном ящике помады, в другом лаки для ногтей, в третьем ещё какие-то странные пузырьки, которых примерно сто штук. А ему всего-то нужен тональный крем, да где же он, в самом деле...

Тональный крем, конечно, нужен для того чтобы замазать аккуратный круглый синяк, который красуется у Тора на шее. Можно было бы обмотаться шарфом, но на улице по-весеннему тепло и он запарится сидеть в таком виде весь день. А всё потому, что его новый парень не умеет держать себя в руках.

У Тора всё внутри немножко сжимается, когда он вспоминает, как Локи поставил ему этот синяк. Они рисковали как идиоты, целуясь за шкафчиками в мужской раздевалке, пока не прозвенел звонок. Хорошо ещё что им нужно было в разные кабинеты, потому что когда двое вваливаются в класс с растрёпанными волосами и закусанным от поцелуев ртом, выводы может сделать даже полуслепой Бен в огромных очках с толстыми линзами, который вечно сидит на первой парте.

Надо попросить Локи так не делать больше. Ну или по крайней мере кусать его в других местах. Правда, до этого они ещё не дошли... Тор ни с кем не заходил дальше поцелуев. Он замазывает синяк перед зеркалом и борется с желанием намазать ещё и щёки - что-то они часто горят в последнее время. Покончив с синяком, он оттягивает ворот футболки и делает несколько фотографий, стараясь уместить в кадр и оттопыренную немного ключицу, и закушенную губу. Пришлёт одну из них Локи ближе к обеду, чтобы тот тоже помучился.

По дороге в школу Тор не выдерживает и отправляет сообщение с фотографией и комментарием "Доброе утро :3"

Ответ приходит через несколько секунд:

**Л:** _Где ты? Я не видел тебя на перемене_

**Т:** _Устранял последствия твоих преступлений_

**Л:** _А то мама заругает? Я хочу, чтобы все видели, что ты занят. _

Тор прямо представляет себе, как Локи недовольно морщит нос, набирая это сообщение. Это заставляет его улыбнуться прямо до ушей. Локи, такой весь из себя неприступный, и вдруг на тебе - ревнует.

**Т:** _Какая разница, что видят другие, я и так твой _

Тор отправляет сообщение и зажмуривается - не переборщил ли?

**Л:** _Мой!_

**Т:** _:* _

**Л:** _... встречаемся в три у библиотеки, ок?_

**Т:** _Окееееей_

Это безумие, - думает Тор, влетая в класс ко второму уроку. Надо быть с этим всем поосторожнее. И вообще - неужели он влюбился?

Они встречаются у библиотеки ровно в три часа и Локи, не сказав ни слова, тащит его прямиком в подсобку. Там, среди пыльных папок, старых картонных декораций и коробок с рождественскими украшениями у них есть целых двадцать минут, чтобы наставить Тору новых синяков.


	5. День 5. Покровительство и защита

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативное средневековье. Локи принц, а Тор его верный телохранитель.

Сколько Локи себя помнил, Тор всегда был рядом. Молча высился за правым плечом, сосредоточенный и грозный - оценивающе смотрит на любого, кто осмелится подойти к юному принцу слишком близко, и не разжимает ладонь на рукояти меча, пока не убедится, что его подопечному ничего не угрожает. Годы шли, а Тор не менялся. 

Когда-то Локи обожал своего телохранителя по-мальчишечьи искренне и беззаветно. С родным отцом и то меньше времени проводил, чем с Тором. Оно и понятно - его королевскому величеству нет особого дела до младшего сына, старшие братья все заняты попытками выслужиться перед отцом, мама... мамы больше нет. Только Тор и был всё время рядом. Утрёт мальчишке разбитый нос, вовремя подсадит на коня и никому не скажет, с какого дерева Локи опять упал, порвав штаны на коленке.

Подростком принц начал бунтовать. Против всего - против отведённой ему роли младшего и самого безнадёжного из претендентов на трон, против прилипучих прозвищ: мелкий, задохлик, заучка. Мечтал вырасти и научиться колдовать, как мама, разрушить до основания дворец и сбежать. Навсегда оставить то, что так опостылело за недолгую жизнь: холодного отца, заносчивых братьев, бестолковую дворцовую прислугу. И своего телохранителя, который ходил за ним по пятам, будто Локи всё ещё дитя малое, которого на пять минут одного нельзя оставить.  
О да, на Тора Локи ужасно злился и всё время стремился улизнуть, скорчить вредную ухмылку, подстроить вредную пакость. Тор терпеливо и молча сносил все издёвки, а потом спас Локи жизнь. 

Они тогда были в Альфхейме, где принц умудрился сбежать из гостевого дворца, оставшись совсем без охраны. До вечера Локи, пьяный от свободы, бродил по базарам и переулкам, а в сумерках забрёл куда-то не туда и наткнулся на компанию каких-то ублюдков. Уж неясно, что они от него хотели - просто срезать кошелёк или повязать и продать какому-нибудь заезжему работорговцу. Локи не успел узнать, потому что первый же из его обидчиков, который успел схватить принца за руку, повалился на бок с арбалетным болтом в горле. Второй тоже не успел убежать, а на остальных Локи уже не смотрел. Потому что перед ним стоял Тор, и впервые в жизни его лицо что-то выражало. Тревогу. Локи бросился к нему в объятия, всхлипывая, и долго просил прощения. Тор его, конечно же, простил. В тот вечер они подружились.

Прошло ещё несколько лет. Отец наконец оценил таланты младшего сына и стал поручать Локи мелкие дипломатические миссии. Подписать торговый контракт с упёртыми цвергами, договориться о новых поставках альфхеймских товаров, помирить между собой местных князьков - Локи это отлично удавалось. Такая жизнь его вполне устраивала, ведь не надо было сидеть под замком во дворце. Они с Тором много путешествовали и успели перевидать кучу разных интересных мест, так что по Девяти королевствам постепенно расползалась слава о красноречивом принце и его суровом телохранителе.

Всё было хорошо, пока отец не решил сменить политический курс. Видимо, старому хрычу надоело со всеми договариваться, поэтому он отозвал Локи из очередной дипломатической миссии и объявил, что выдаёт младшего принца замуж. Ну или за жену - тут уже кто посватается. Локи долго злился, потом ещё дольше рыдал, а потом перешёл в стадию отрицания происходящего.  
\- Я не думаю, что желающих будет много. Кому я нужен такой вообще, - жаловался он Тору за кружкой пива.  
Тор пожал плечами и подлил ему ещё.

Желающих оказалось много. Если раньше Локи был асгардским послом, то теперь настал его черёд принимать гостей. От еженедельных визитов, переодеваний и расшаркиваний тошнило: ему всё казалось, что это злая шутка, какое-то отцовское наказание, пока Один однажды не признался, что просто набивает младшему цену. От таких новостей Локи затошнило ещё сильнее. Ему целовали руки, приносили подарки, смотрели как на вещь - так же оценивающе и холодно. Лакомый кусочек асгардского пирога, красивый юный принц. 

Локи только и утешался мыслью о том, что никому нет дела до него самого, все просто хотят урвать себе важный титул, породнившись с домом Одина. Правда, на одном из приёмов очередной жених позволил себе пару неприличных шуточек. Пока оскорблённый Локи весь вечер продумывал план мести, шутник при загадочных обстоятельствах свалился с балкона и свернул себе шею. Примерно такая же участь постигла другого гостя, который распустил руки на приёме в его честь и слишком крепко прижимал к себе принца в одном из танцев. Правда, тот не свалился с балкона, а спьяну утонул в фонтане. Третьему ублюдку и вовсе не повезло - бедняга умудрился оступиться в своих покоях и напоролся лицом на резное изголовье кровати.  
Один, конечно, был вне себя от ярости. Когда Локи обо всех этих случаях рассказывал Тору, тот только усмехался в ответ.

\- Когда-нибудь эти мерзкие женихи переведутся. А если не переведутся, то мы с тобой сбежим, правда? - вслух мечтал Локи, одеваясь к очередному приёму.  
\- Правда, - кивнул Тор, подавая ему парадный доспех.

Вместе они спустились в залу, и Локи, только взглянув на гостей, понял, что дела его плохи. Под чёрно-зелёным знаменем его ожидала делегация из Хельхейма. Лицо Одина светилось скрытым торжеством - ради этого весь спектакль, видимо, и затевался - к его младшему сыну прислала сватов сама Хельга, суровая и влиятельная вдова, известная на все Девять королевств своим крутым нравом, да и своим богатством тоже.

Весь приём Локи просидел бледнее бледного. Он смотрел, как отец учтиво беседует с гостями, как коварно переглядываются его ненавистные старшие братья. Дворец вдруг показался таким милым сердцу местом - вот в этом углу тронного зала он играл, когда был маленький, в то окно видно луга и горные вершины родного Асгарда, а в потолочные ниши в хорошую погоду льёт солнечный свет. Где-то в стойлах стоят его любимые кони. Интересно, разрешат ли забрать с собой хотя бы ту часть библиотеки, которую он не успел прочитать?

Локи тряхнул головой. Ну уж нет, он лучше отравится, чем женится на Хельге. Или скинется из окна. Или попросит Тора заколоть его - всё что угодно, лишь бы не превратиться в трофей, придворную игрушку, лишь бы не стать очередным мужем этой ужасной женщины, про которую ходит дурная слава, что она не просто так пережила уже троих предыдущих супругов.

Вечером в комнате его уже ждал Тор, одетый почему-то в походный плащ.  
\- У тебя есть полчаса на сборы, - кинул он в Локи каким-то свёртком, - надевай вот это.  
\- Но куда?..

\- В порт. К утру успеем. Там оставляем коней. Нужно запутать след - пусть думают, что мы сбежали по морю. Потом едем на север, в горы. Там придётся преодолеть пару перевалов и остаться на зиму. А к весне уплывём куда-нибудь. К чертям подальше от твоего безумного отца и этой старухи. - Тор сплюнул прямо на пол, - собирайся, ваше высочество.  
\- Я же просил называть меня по имени, Тор. - мягко возразил ему Локи.  
\- Если ты хочешь, - сурово посмотрел на него Тор, - чтобы тебя больше никто не называл твоим высочеством, то собирайся быстрее.

Они выехали в ночь через западные ворота. Погода портилась и мокрый ветер бил Локи прямо в лицо.  
Начиналась новая жизнь. Локи вдохнул полной грудью и расхохотался, и на этот раз Тор смеялся вместе с ним.


	6. День 6. Медицина, лечение

Тор с ноги распахивает обледеневшую дверь. Та стукается об стену дома так сильно, что с крыльца съезжает и плюхается Тору за шиворот здоровый снежный пласт. Снег мерзко холодит спину, но не отряхнёшься толком - руки у него заняты. Он прямо в сапогах проходит в дом и осторожно укладывает на кровать свою не особо тяжёлую ношу.

Парнишку он нашёл в сугробе на опушке леса. Беднягу уже начало потихоньку заносить снегом - видимо, он свалился от усталости, не дойдя буквально две мили до окраины деревни. Тор наткнулся на него по чистой случайности, увидев в паре шагов от тропы торчащий из снега странный рогатый посох. Тело в сумерках было уже не различить, да и не ходит никто этой дорогой. Тор осторожно снял варежку, поднёс ладонь к губам - их обдало слабым-слабым дыханием. Слава богам, значит ещё живой. Тор покопался в снегу рядом, нашёл походную сумку. Закинул её на плечо, под мышку сунул посох, парня подхватил на руки и понёс. Когда он подходил к дому, повалил густой снег - в общем, бедолага явно в рубашке родился. Если бы не Тор, он бы через полчаса закоченел насмерть.

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать, - ворчит Тор, подкидывая дрова в печку. Ставит чайник, снимает сапоги, постучав их друг об друга, скидывает в угол охотничью куртку.  
Зажигает пару толстых свечей и усаживается на край кровати, чтобы разглядеть свою находку.

Парень не такой мелкий, как показалось на первый взгляд - может, чуть помладше Тора. Худой, бледный и остроносый, из-под капюшона торчат тёмные кудри. Кажется, бедняга пытался что-то наколдовать, прежде чем потерял сознание, потому что руки у него без перчаток. Кончики пальцев побелели, и остаётся только надеяться, что не успели отмёрзнуть. Иначе плохи его дела - Тор в магии ни черта не смыслит, но подозревает, что колдовать без первых фаланг пальцев парню будет непросто. Недолго думая, он стаскивает с того сапоги и разматывает тряпки, которыми замотаны ступни. Так и есть - с пальцами на ногах та же беда. Тор качает головой и натягивает парню на ноги самые толстые из своих шерстяных носков.

Чайник закипает, и Тор переставляет его на угол плиты. Чай они будут пить потом, а пока нужно переодеться во что-нибудь сухое и тёплое. Он стаскивает с парнишки куртку, потом стеганый жилет, вязаный, но не очень тёплый свитер, пару рубах, ещё одну рубаху - да он что, с собой всю свою одежду на себе что ли носит - пока наконец не докапывается до нательной рубашки. Под ней парнишка тёплый, и нет сомнений в том, что живой, только дышит очень уж тихо. Тор накрывает его двумя одеялами и начинает осторожно растирать пальцы сначала на правой, а потом на левой руке. Сильно тереть нельзя - можно сделать только хуже, ещё волдыри потом пойдут.

За окном уже совсем стемнело, а парень так и не пришёл в сознание. Ну хорошо хоть согрелся - проклятая бледнота сползла с его кистей и стоп, кончик носа перестал быть таким ледяным. Тор знает, что за обморожением следует лихорадка, поэтому парню будет ой как худо когда он проснётся.   
Кровать в доме у Тора всего одна, поэтому он кидает на пол несколько шкур и стёганое одеяло для себя, сворачивает плащ в качестве подушки и засыпает, как только закрывает глаза.

Через пару часов его что-то будит. Он резко садится, не сразу сообразив что спит на полу. На его кровати с безумными глазами сидит подобранный в лесу парень и кутается в одеяло.  
\- Где я? - встревоженно спрашивает он.  
\- Подозреваю, что не там, куда ты шёл, - усмехается Тор, - я тебя в лесу подобрал, когда ты там помирать собирался от холода.  
\- Спасибо - трясёт головой парнишка.  
\- Да уж не за что. Я Тор, - протягивает руку Тор.  
\- Я Локи, - Локи протягивает руку в ответ и морщится, когда Тор осторожно пожимает её в ответ, - что со мной?  
\- Обморозился ты чуток. Несколько дней полежать и пройдёт.  
\- Но мне нельзя! - с ужасом возражает Локи, - я должен идти! 

Он пытается слезть с кровати, но Тор останавливает его.   
\- Эй-эй, ты кажется не понял, тебе лучше не вставать.  
\- Почему?  
\- У тебя на ногах пальцы тоже обморожены, ты сейчас и пары шагов не сделаешь. Боль будет адская. Тебе лежать надо, дурак. Куда собрался?  
\- Я. Ну. Мне надо. - Локи смущенно опускает глаза.

Тор вздыхает:  
\- А. Ну давай отнесу. Это тебе в сени надо.  
\- Я не могу, - сопротивляется тот, - это... это ниже моего достоинства!  
\- О достоинстве потом будем говорить, - подхватывает его на руки Тор, - когда ты ходить снова сможешь.

Локи гораздо горячее на ощупь, чем был. Видимо, у него поднимается температура.

К сожалению, ошибиться тут было нельзя - всю неделю Локи лихорадит. Он то лежит и трясётся, отвернувшись к стенке, то беспокойно мечется, сухо кашляя и хватая воздух пересохшими губами. Иногда спит. Тор только и успевает, что обтирать его и смазывать маслом пересохшие губы и нос. Меняет простыни, кипятит воду и надеется, что дров ещё на какое-то время хватит. Он позабросил охоту, потому что Локи не стоит оставлять одного, и только два раза сходил в деревню за травами и крупой.   
Так они и проводят время - Локи бредит, Тор варит суп. Пришлось свернуть голову паре своих куриц. Если кто-то и должен продержаться хотя бы до Йоля, то это Локи, а не бестолковые пернатые несушки.

До Йоля обязательно нужно продержаться. Дальше будет проще, день пойдёт на прибыль.  
\- Не вздумай помирать, эй, слышишь? - Тор держит Локи за руку, пока тот стонет и зовёт кого-то в очередном приступе горячечного бреда - я столько всего сделал для того, чтобы ты не помер.

В одну из ночей жар у Локи сменяется ознобом. Он стучит зубами и всё просит подкинуть побольше дров, но в доме уже и так дышать нечем. Тор, намучавшись, плюёт на все приличия и забирается к Локи в кровать.  
\- Ты... сам... как... печка - у Локи зуб на зуб не попадает.  
\- А ты как заяц - трясёшься и ногами сучишь, - усмехается Тор.  
\- Х-х-холодно.  
\- А так? - Тор обнимает Локи, в очередной раз удивляясь, насколько же тот мельче. - Так хорошо, - тихо отвечает Локи.   
И засыпает почти сразу.

Первое, что Тор видит с утра - это улыбка своего незадачливого гостя. Он лежит, приподнявшись на локте, и смотрит на Тора. Тор невольно любуется в ответ. Глаза у Локи лихорадочно блестят, на щеках румянец, а ещё он здорово осунулся за время своей болезни, но это его не портит. Рука у Локи тонкая, а пальцы, слава богам, отогрелись уже на второй день. Кажется, дело идёт на поправку.

\- Какой сегодня день? - спрашивает Локи, и прибавляет, - доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро. Два дня до Йоля, - прикинув в голове, отвечает Тор. - А что? Всё так же спешишь?

Локи пожимает плечами и откидывается назад на подушку.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, - похоже, я уже никуда не спешу.  
\- А куда спешил? Расскажи о себе уже, а? Хочу знать, кого я тут третью неделю выхаживаю.

С этими словами Тор выбирается из-под одеяла и, поёжившись, идёт кипятить чайник.  
\- Это долгая история - задумчиво отвечает Локи.  
\- У нас вроде бы полно времени.

Это чистая правда, которая согревает сердце Тора. Он хочет, чтобы загадочный гость задержался подольше. Рассказал, откуда он шёл и куда, и зачем, и что это за рогатый посох, который светится по ночам, и кого он звал в бреду. Тору хочется узнать всё, а потом рассказать о себе. Хотя что там рассказывать... Он готов выдумать любую историю, лишь бы Локи остался.

Тор наливает им чаю и забирается обратно в постель. Локи, благодарно приняв кружку из его рук, делает большой глоток.  
\- Ну тогда слушай, - начинает он.


End file.
